In visual artificial marking positioning systems, calibrated lenses are used to shoot pictures of artificial markers with fixed size and format, in order to determine a location of an autonomous mobile device. The relative position and angle of the autonomous mobile device relative to the artificial markers can also be determined. However, the number of resoluble artificial markers is limited by formats of the artificial markers, for example, 16h5 mark series has 30 members, but 36h11 mark series has 586 members; 16h5 mark series covers only 900 points, but 36h11 mark series can cover 343396 points. Therefore, an application of the visual artificial marking positioning systems in a wide area is restricted, in that there are not enough artificial markers to be used in a large-scale map.
In addition, currently, a location of the autonomous mobile device, and the relative position and angle of the autonomous mobile device with the artificial markers are determined by one artificial marker. However, location information and disposal information of the autonomous mobile device cannot be obtained by only one artificial marker.